Secret Revealed
by Arvendell
Summary: Driven by the need to protect him, she finally conceded with the inevitable. But he wouldn't be the alien that he was if he didn't surprise her with his ways.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: **Thanks** to all of you who were with me in my previous KWMS fanfics ;) Last time, I said that I will try to update before this month ends, so I'm keeping my word now.

Here's my 6th Takumi and Misaki's story posted here. And as we are all aware, Fujiwara Hiro owns all KWMS characters.

And as usual too, **read at your own risk! **This story takes off with the assumption that the events in Chapter 61 of the manga didn't happen. This story is for light reading. And no rated M this time ;)

* * *

><p>-x-<p>

* * *

><p>"<strong>Secret Revealed"<strong>

_-Arvendell-_

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>-x-<p>

* * *

><p>"That's the third time since last week," she muttered as she looked at the window and saw a certain blonde-haired male surrounded by girls. Said male, named as Usui Takumi, was being confessed to and asked for dates by a few girls.<p>

'_I wonder why they are coming at him in groups. Isn't it better to do it as an individual instead of giving him choices?'_

Even as she wondered at the peculiar actions of the third group of girls that she saw confessing to Usui since last week, she was extremely worried about the girls' feelings getting hurt by Usui.

'_Of course he will reject them, that alien.'_

She couldn't blame him for rejecting them, however.

'_W-we're dating, so he will be stringing them along if he accepts any of the confessions. And like hell I would let him do that to me or the girls!'_

Heat spread in her cheeks at the thought of the secret fact that she was dating someone and that someone was Usui. Only a few people knew of the fact that she, Ayuzawa Misaki, the president of the Student Council of Seika High and known demon president to the male students, had a relationship with the most popular male student of Seika High.

"Misaki!"

Misaki turned her attention away from the scene outside the classroom to look at the person who just came in and called her name. She hadn't had time to brace herself as Hanazono Sakura, her friend and classmate, hugged her exuberantly.

"Er…Did something happen?" Misaki asked, looking at the person who followed Sakura in a refined manner. Kaga Shizuko, her other friend and classmate, rearranged her eyeglasses before responding to Misaki's inquiry.

"We were outside and we saw Usui-san being confessed to. She immediately wanted to report it to you, that's why she's acting rashly again," Shizuko explained, a little chiding at the end.

"Oh. That."

Misaki looked outside once more, and frowned when she saw that Usui was nowhere in sight. Anger rouse inside her when she saw some girls either crying or moping.

"That alien," she hissed. He made girls cry again, there was no doubt in her mind.

"Misaki?" Sakura, who hadn't let go of Misaki yet, looked at her questioningly.

"He made girls cry again. That alien! I told him not to do that!" She exclaimed irritably. "What?" She asked when her friends looked at her in bewilderment.

"We're just surprised that you're more concerned with the girls' feelings getting hurt rather than the possibility of someone stealing Usui-san from you," Shizuko explained.

"Huh? I don't think that will be the case," Misaki answered. She knew that Usui was a lot of things, such as annoying, perverted, and stubborn, but he would never hurt her feelings deliberately. She trusted him, despite her hatred with men in general. He had proven to her time and again that she could trust him, and that was why she wasn't threatened. She was more worried about other things, like him exposing their relationship to the entire student population.

"Wow, Misaki! That's incredible! You trust him completely! I'm happy for you!" Sakura exclaimed, hugging Misaki tightly. She was pleasantly surprised Misaki's trust to someone who wasn't female.

"Er…thanks, I guess," Misaki replied uncomfortably, confused by Sakura making a big deal out of her words.

"Sakura was right. But Sakura should also think of your welfare by not trying to kill you," Shizuko commented as she pulled the said girl away from Misaki.

Misaki could only smile and shake her head at her friends.

* * *

><p>"I see you're here," Misaki mumbled as soon as she saw Usui sitting on the floor without a care in the world. At first, she had wondered why he never showed up and annoyed her at the Student Council room. She had thought that he had already left, but couldn't resist checking the rooftop just in case.<p>

"Miss me?" He asked with a smirk, glancing at her.

"You wish," she grumbled. She raised her eyebrow when he didn't retort. "You okay?"

Usui only shrugged his shoulders in response to her inquiry.

Feeling tenseness in him, she looked at him thoroughly, wondering what was wrong.

"What happened to your uniform? Did you get into a fight?" She asked with worry when she saw the dirt and a couple of rips in his uniform. Her feet automatically moved towards him to look at him closely.

"Nah. It was from playing hide and seek," he answered, shrugging his shoulders once more, telling Misaki that it wasn't a big deal.

"Hide and seek? What do you mean by that? Explain yourself properly...And don't you dare lie to me, Usui Takumi," she snapped at him, though her insides were beginning to feel uneasy.

Usui looked at Misaki emotionlessly, before looking far away.

"I thought it would be better to avoid being seen by others when I wasn't in class so I tried hiding," he explained. "Ah but I never thought that girls seemed to have some kind of a radar," he added, chuckling without humor.

"Oh."

Misaki was speechless at the realization.

"This is the only place that hasn't been discovered yet. When the door opened, I thought it was time to flee," he continued, reminding her of when she came in.

"And where are you going to escape? There's only one door leading in and out of here."

Usui looked at her as if she was stupid. When she didn't show any response, he looked at the railings and then back at her. He chuckled when she tensed as comprehension hit her.

"D-don't tell me you're planning to jump from here again? That's dangerous! Don't be stupid!" She yelled at him angrily. He would get hurt, that was for sure. And what if something worse happened? She didn't even want to think about it. "Promise me you wouldn't do something like that again! Promise me, Usui Takumi!" She demanded, grabbing at his tie and then shaking him through it.

"I can't do that," he said with wide eyes, taken aback by her outburst.

"You can. Promise me, Usui!" She repeated, pulling his tie until she was almost choking him. She was shaking in anger and worry. She didn't know what she would do if something bad happened to him. She didn't even want to think about it.

"Ayuzawa," he called in a soothing voice. "I can't promise not doing anything reckless if you're at the stake, you know that."

Misaki's hold on his tie slackened and she bowed her head at his answer. Of course. She should have known. He would do anything for her, that was the way he was when it came to her, always.

'_Stupid alien.'_

"Don't feel guilty. It's my choice. Besides, I know Ayuzawa will do reckless things, too, to protect me, right?" He said, lifting her chin to look at him. He had immediately understood what she was thinking and tried to sooth her mind.

"…y-yeah."

He was right, Misaki knew. Because they were both stubborn and protective persons, they would do just like that for each other.

"Stupid," she grumbled, finally letting go of his tie and moving away, but only to sit down a couple of feet away from him.

There was silence as they both looked at the view the rooftop provided. The silence lasted until a thought crossed her mind.

"You said you were trying to avoid girls, right? But you made them cry earlier. Don't deny it. I saw you earlier," she said sharply, glaring at him.

"I didn't reject them harshly even if I want to, if that's what you're saying," he answered in monotone.

"You better not!" She answered hotly. Seeing those girls cry, she was immediately reminded of how the boys at school used to bully them.

When Misaki's retort was once again met by silence, she glanced at him. She could only see the side of his face and couldn't tell why he was being quiet, why he wasn't responding.

'_Did I hurt his feelings? Damn it.'_

At the assumption, Misaki engaged in a fierce internal debate, and after a couple of minutes and with a great deal of blushing not to mention nervousness, she slowly moved closer to him and reluctantly rested her head on his shoulder. She felt him tensed as soon as the contact was made, which also caused her to tense in return.

"W-what's wrong?" She asked, embarrassed. She immediately pulled away from him to scrutinize him.

'_I've been doing this a lot today.'_

She looked at him with confusion etched in her face, wondering why he had reacted that way. She could hardly remember any time where Usui was tensed at her touch. When realization hit her, she felt like she had been slapped.

"Y-you…you thought I was going to hit you, didn't you?" She asked with horror. When she tried to stand to put some distance between them, Usui caught her wrist and pulled her to him until she landed on his lap. "Let me go! How dare…"

She stopped yelling at him when she realized once more that it was her fault to begin with. She yelled at him almost all the time, and she reacted violently whenever he teased her or when she was embarrassed or angry. It shouldn't be a surprise if he reacted that way to her touch.

'_I'm a terrible person. And a terrible girlfriend at that.'_

Shamed, she lowered her head, not wanting to meet his eyes.

"To be honest, I was surprised, Ayuzawa."

"I've never touched you willingly, did I?" She asked in a small voice. It was more a statement rather than a question.

"You're wrong. You kissed me that night when you confessed your feelings to me, didn't you?" He said, his eyes twinkling at the memory. "It was the best night of my life despite the other events that transpired that night…But I know that most of the time, you were forced to initiate contact. You took care of me after the Footman Audition because you wanted to repay me. You held my hand during the Yumesaki High's cultural festival because I was walking away and you're feeling guilty."

"I…maybe you're right…But earlier wasn't out of guilt!" She cried out. "W-well, maybe a little," she added in a lower voice. "B-but I wanted to say sorry for yelling at you and I wanted to offer comfort like you always do to me! I'm sorry that I can't express myself properly!" She yelled in frustration, struggling in his arms. She wanted to hide her face from him because she could feel tears pooling in her eyes. She was embarrassed, humiliated, and most of all, hurt. She was also angry, both at herself and at him.

"Shh…Calm down, Ayuzawa. I'm sorry…I'm sorry," he murmured, hugging her tight, placing her head on his shoulder. He rocked her softly as tremor racked her body as she fought hard not to burst into angry tears.

"I'm sorry, too, Usui," she said, her voice muffled by his shirt that was clenched tightly in her fingers.

When Misaki had calmed down, she pulled away to finally meet Usui's eyes.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise," she said with determination. A course of action, which she hadn't wanted to make before, was finally made. For his sake. And for hers, too. And for the sake of other people. Above all though, it was for his

"You don't have to do anyt…"

Misaki shushed Usui by placing a finger on his lips, her cheeks blushing at her bold action..

"I won't let you be attacked by girls over and over…I won't let you suppress yourself anymore…And I will treat you better."

For every sentence that left her lips, his eyes widened until they were so wide his face looked almost comical. He was surprised. He was beyond surprised.

"D-does that m-mean…"

Despite herself, a burst of laughter left Misaki's lips at his shock and uncharacteristic stammering.

"I hope that you won't make me regret it, though," she warned once she got over her merriment.

"Ayuzawa…?"

"Yes?" She asked with raised eyebrow. She was pleasantly surprised when he laughed. His carefree laughter brought a smile in her lips. She shrieked, not with anger but with surprised and cheerfulness, when he stood up with her in his hands and then lifted her high like she was a kid. "H-hey!"

"Don't worry. It's not like we're going to start making out in front of other people," he said, grinning from ear to ear as he placed her in her own feet and hugged her once more.

"R-really?" She asked hopefully. Despite her decision, she was still wary about some things, including public display of affection. It would be really awkward if they started doing unexpected things, if she started acting in a manner that was so unlike the way the students had known her.

"Of course. Like I would let anyone see and hear the cute expressions and sexy sounds Ayuzawa makes whenever I kiss her," Usui answered firmly, certain with the fact that even if he wanted to show off his girlfriend, he would keep things away that were for his eyes only.

"Pervert!" She exclaimed, but she couldn't find it in her heart to be angry nor annoyed at him. His happiness was too much, and she was being engulfed in it.

* * *

><p>Misaki and Usui might have decided to not keep things a secret anymore, but that didn't mean that they were going to start acting differently or that they were going to broadcast it for everyone to hear like what he had threatened her into doing before. They were still the same person that they were, a little closer perhaps.<p>

A couple of days had passed, and yet their relationship remained a secret. This could be attributed to the fact that he managed to evade confessing girls by spending all his free time either at the rooftop or at the Student Council meeting room. This had stopped him from telling the brave girls that he was already dating someone. It was really a good thing that no one except his girlfriend knew that he was using the rooftop as a hiding place, and also that students whether girl or boy didn't dare come to the meeting room unless it was a matter of school concerns.

Other members of the Student Council, however, started to wonder what was going on as Usui wasn't being chased away from the meeting room frequently as was usual. True, Usui would still get yelled at, but the president would only do it once and then would sigh with annoyance and then continue to work, ignoring his presence until the members would leave. The rest of the Student Council wondered again what happened during the times that Usui and Misaki were left alone at the meeting room. Since Usui came everyday without scratch, they were at least assured that he wasn't being beaten to death by the demon president of Seika during those hours that they were alone together.

There were rumors about Usui and Misaki going out due to Usui's frequent stay at the meeting room or of his appearance in Misaki's classroom every now and then asking random stuff about school that they both knew he wasn't really interested in. In Usui's unnecessary questions to Misaki during those random times, she would, of course, respond to his query with an irritated voice all the time, but her eyes said otherwise that no one saw or understood except the two of them. It was their secret. There was no solid proof that they were going out. Besides, students never had the courage to ask. Girls feared that it might be true, while the boys simply didn't believe it could be true. It was cemented by the fact that they had never seen Misaki and Usui doing something that could be remotely called romantic or intimate, and they chalked up Usui's constant presence in the meeting room as a way of annoying the president since Misaki had always been yelling at him.

* * *

><p>"You know, you surprised me. I thought for sure you would announce it to the student population as soon as the chance presented itself," Misaki commented with puzzlement as Usui walked her home one night after work.<p>

"Oh? Does Ayuzawa want me to broadcast to everybody that she's my girlfriend?" He teased, knowing the reaction he would receive.

"N-no! Stupid Usui! I was only wondering. Don't you dare try to pull something like you did before," she warned, remembering the time when he attempted to shout for everyone to hear about the new status of their relationship.

He pouted at her, but it was immediately replaced by a contemplative look.

"I want to enjoy the secret with Ayuzawa a little while longer. Besides, isn't it thrilling to do this with the possibility of someone witnessing it?" He asked as he pulled her surprised form in his arms.

"U-Usui…"

"No one knows that I could do this to the Demon President of Seika High's Student Council," Usui murmured as he kissed her nose which immediately reddened due to her embarrassment. "That I could do more than that," he continued as he traced a finger on her slightly parted lips. "That the Demon President of Seika is capable of having romantic feelings for a male and that lucky bastard is me."

"H-hey," she protested, not liking the way he referred to himself.

"My girlfriend," Usui continued with a tender look in his eyes.

"Y-yeah," she agreed shyly, before she tiptoed and surprised him with a kiss on his smiling lips. "M-my b-boy…b-boyfriend," she stuttered, inwardly cursing herself for miserably failing to deliver the line in a confident manner. Embarrassed, she looked down, and thus, failed to see the shock in his eyes, as well as the happy smile that graced his lips.

"Yes. Your boyfriend," he asserted firmly and happily as he hugged her tight. "Ayuzawa's boyfriend…I like the sound of it."

'_Me, too.'_

Instead of voicing her agreement, Misaki hugged him back tighter albeit shyly. She conveyed through action what she couldn't convey through words.

* * *

><p>-x-<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Well then, folks. Update will come when it comes haha ;) Everything is crazy with me right now, what with studies picking up its pace and work never slowing down (sigh…) add a cough and cold, and it's really a mess with me right now.

Anyway, until next time! Take care, folks!

_-28 July 2011-_

_9:30 PM_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed the previous chapter ;) Glad you liked it, folks ;) Also thanks to those who recently reviewed my other stories ;)

Anyway, back to this story. This is the second and last part of it. Hope you'll enjoy it ;)

* * *

><p>-x-<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

* * *

><p>-x-<p>

* * *

><p>"You're in an awfully good mood today," Misaki commented dryly as she walked past Usui who was waiting for her at the gate of her house. He came to walk her to school. He had been doing it a lot lately, but since they went to school early, no one had seen them coming together yet. Now though, they were a little late, mainly because they both failed to sleep early last night what with feeling giddy and all.<p>

"Good morning to you, too," Usui said cheerfully, causing a blush to appear in her cheeks.

"Idiot," she murmured as she tried to stop her lips from twitching to form a smile. His cheerfulness was contagious.

Usui only grinned wider at his companion's comment, knowing that she was just feeling shy.

"Ayuzawa's boyfriend," he murmured, causing her blush to intensify. He chuckled, and all the way to school, he was grinning and whistling happily while she would glare and roll her eyes at him openly, but would also smile secretly.

"Hurry up or we're going to be late, idiot Usui."

As soon as they reached Seika High, she stayed at the gate to greet and check on if students, especially the boys, were wearing their uniforms properly. He, on the other hand, headed to his classroom. However, he had let his guard down so he was taken by surprise when he was ambushed by a couple of girls when he was leaving his locker. He inwardly groaned and cursed himself.

"Usui-sempai, I really like you. Please go out with me."

"Usui-sempai, I…"

"I'm sorry but…" he started to say, but stopped talking himself when he saw something at the corner of his eyes. "Wait a moment."

The girls wondered why Usui was asking them to wait, while he waited for his chance to do what he had in mind. He would clear up things to finally be able to openly be with the one he loved while at the same time lessen, if not stop, confessions to him.

"Hey, Usui, why are you still…ack!"

Misaki was startled when she suddenly found herself in Usui's arms. Her eyes widened when she saw two girls which she didn't see before as they were hidden by the lockers. The said girls were gawking at them. She struggled in his arms in alarm, but he never let her go.

"Calm down, Ayuzawa."

She looked at him in disbelief, telling him how she could calm down when they were putting on a display. He simply raised his eyebrow challengingly, before he rearranged their position so they were standing side by side with his arm around her waist to prevent her from bolting.

"You see, I can't go out with anybody because I already have a girlfriend," Usui said, ignoring Misaki's surprised gasp and addressing the two girls who seemed to have frozen in shock as soon as the words left his lips. The girls' jaws were hanging and their eyes were huge as they looked at Usui and Misaki standing side by side.

'_Damn you, Usui! Suddenly putting me in a spot!'_

Misaki was fuming, but she tried her best to conceal it to avoid making things worse. Besides, she grudgingly recalled that she had agreed to not keep things a secret anymore. Though this wasn't the way she expected their relationship to be exposed.

'_And what did I expect? There's no helping it anymore.'_

"P-president a-and Usui-sempai?"

"Y-yes."

To Usui's surprise, it was Misaki who answered. He looked at her flushed face with wonder, before a smile broke his lips. The smile turned into surprised once more when the two girls in front of them swayed. Simultaneously, he and Misaki caught each girl before they hit their heads on the floor.

"Geez. Look what you've cause, Usui," Misaki said with concern, though she wasn't really blaming him. "Should we bring them to the infirmary?"

"Nah. Just wait it up and they'll come around," he answered with a shrug. They gently leaned the girls at the locker and waited for them to snap out of it.

"Great," Misaki exclaimed as she slapped a hand on his shoulder. She could hear steps coming, but she stood her ground, resolve to not run away, and as she had dreaded, a few students came. They stared in curiosity when they saw her and Usui with the girls who looked like had fainted.

"What happened, President? Usui-san?" Yukimura, who was among the students that arrived, asked.

"Ah…they…uh…" Misaki stuttered to explain.

'_What am I suppose to say?'_

"They were shocked by something. They are fine," Usui answered in her stead.

Yukimura was about to ask more question, but the movements from the said unconscious girls caught everybody's attention.

"Ugh…what happened?" One girl murmured as she opened her eyes. "I had the strangest dream. Usui-sempai and President are…"

The girl stopped talking when her eyes met Misaki's concerned and nervous eyes, and Usui's blank stare. Her eyes widened.

"President!" The girl exclaimed, causing everyone except Usui to jump in surprise. The other girl was even brought awake by her outburst. "S-sorry," she said sheepishly.

"H-how are you girls feeling? Are you okay?" Misaki asked, lending a hand to help them up. They gratefully accepted her offer, though they were flustered as to how to react with the news that they had received. They were both torn between awe at the news and at the same time feeling a sense of loss due to it.

"Yes. We were just surprised, I guess," one answered with a nervous giggle.

"Oh…"

"Congratulations, President! Usui-sempai!" The two chorused loudly, causing everyone again except Usui to jump in surprise. By this time, the commotion had attracted more students and Usui, Misaki and the two girls had quite a number of audience, all who were confused on what was going on. "We wish you all the happiness! Please excuse us!"

After wishing them well, the girls ran away leaving other students to look after them in bafflement with the exception of Usui who was nonchalant and Misaki who was fidgeting nervously.

"What just happened?" Yukimura asked no one in particular.

"Nothing. All of you, go to your classrooms," Misaki said in a firm voice, belying the uneasiness she felt inside.

However, no one moved at Misaki's command as the other students were still trying to wrap up in their head what just happened.

"NOW!" She barked.

Everyone including Yukimura complied at the president's command. The only exception was Usui who looked like he didn't have a care in the world.

"You, too, Usui," Misaki snapped tiredly. She felt like having a headache. Before lunch time today, she knew that everyone would know about her and Usui's relationship already.

Because Misaki was consumed by worry already, she didn't even react when she was suddenly pinned at the lockers by none other than her boyfriend.

"What are you doing? Someone might see…"

"Do you regret it, Ayuzawa?" Usui asked seriously, probing her eyes that stared back at him in shock.

"I…of course!"

His eyes flashed with hurt, before it was replaced by blankness. Before he could say or do anything, however, Misaki beat him.

"That's not how it is!" Misaki exclaimed hotly, her hand reaching for his face to still it. "I regret the way it was exposed to the others, but I've never once regretted that I'm your girlfriend and that I want to protect you!" She explained hurriedly. She looked at him squarely in the eyes as he did the same. She felt relieved when he smiled.

"Now you've done it, Ayuzawa," Usui said teasingly, his eyes bright. He was happy, alright.

"Huh?"

At first, Misaki was confused to what he was referring to. When her eyes caught movements to her left, she immediately understood. She stiffened as she gazed at two other students who had frozen on their feet. By the looks on their stupefied faces, they had heard her outburst.

'_Way to go, you idiot.'_

And as Misaki predicted, rumor had spread like a wild fire at Seika High. Even before lunch time was over, she had yelled to a lot of students who had attempted to peer inside her classroom, probably trying to see if there was any change in her now that it was confirmed that she was in a relationship and to the most popular boy in Seika High at that. The curious/nosy students were proven wrong when she chased them with demon aura surrounding her. The girls' approach was much different, and she couldn't treat them the way she had treated the boys. The girls had reduced her into a stuttering and blushing mess, while they gushed and giggled and squealed in titillation mercilessly.

"That's enough, Sakura," Shizuko said when Misaki thought that she'd melt into a puddle with the heat that was in her face.

Thankfully, the girls finally left Misaki alone, though she knew by the way they were whispering and giggling that she was the topic of their conversation. And while a lot seemed excited, she knew that there were others who were not. Shintani was one example, though she had expected that he wouldn't be happy with her choice. He was close to tears and even almost wailed at her to choose him instead. He only added to the chaos that was occurring.

By lunch time, Misaki wearily trudged out of the classroom. She could feel eyes following her as she walked, and she mustered enough strength to release a deadly aura so that no one would dare to approach her, whether boy or girl.

"Is it really true? Wow. I admire Usui-san."

"He's the only one who can handle the Pres."

"They fit each other. They are beyond any human being I've ever seen."

"How did Usui-san do it?"

"Do you think the Pres would be nicer now?"

"No. She's even scarier than usual."

"Do you think Usui-san would be alright?"

"Do you think the Pres forced him?"

"No way. Usui-san can handle Pres if he didn't want to."

"Then Usui-san really likes Pres."

"Aren't they always together even before?"

"You're right. And only Usui-san has been at the receiving end of the demon president's wrath and survived."

"Usui-san is really cool, isn't he?"

Misaki ignored all the comments including the idiot trio who were crying annoyingly. She headed to the Student Council room hurriedly. She needed some peace. Her head was throbbing like crazy.

"Is that Usui-sempai?"

Automatically, Misaki turned to the source of voice to confirm if Usui was really there. She felt her face heat up once more when her eyes met his. She stopped walking and braced herself when he walked towards her.

The sounds of chattering seemed to have stopped as Usui moved and everyone watched Misaki and him as if they were actors in a show.

"U-Usui…"

"Hey Pres, you going to the meeting room?" Usui asked casually as he approached her.

"Yeah..."

"Let's go then," he said, walking ahead of her. She watched him with confusion, before she too moved when she remembered the eyes that were looking at them. She walked fast to catch up with him so that they were walking side by side but with considerable distance between them. As soon as they were out of sight though, he detoured.

"Hey, this isn't…"

She stopped talking when he held her wrist and pulled her towards a familiar path. Understanding his intention, she followed his lead quietly, and they were soon bombarded with strong wind and fresh air and the heat of the sun.

"It's too hot here," she complained as she shielded her eyes.

"This way," he said as he led her to the other side of the rooftop where the heat of the sun was blocked. He sat on the floor and amidst her struggles, pulled her into his lap. "I doubt if the Student Council room would give you peace today. They would be peeking or waiting outside for you."

"You're right," she murmured tiredly as she shyly leaned on his chest, letting her tense muscles to relax a bit.

"I'm sorry, Ayuzawa," Usui said as he tightened his hold on her.

"Why are you apologizing? We've talked about it before, and we know this is going to happen. We'll just have to bear with it."

"Of course."

"Let's hope that this will stop girls chasing after you…I don't even know why they are chasing after you when you're such a pervert and an annoying alien," she said, rolling her eyes.

'_The same thing could be said for me. But I doubt those girls know him like I do. What a complicated alien.'_

"And Ayuzawa likes me not because of what the others could see but of what she knows about me," he said, voicing some of her thoughts. "Like being a pervert," he added, blowing cool air in her ear, causing the fine hairs in her nape and arms to stand.

"S-stop it, pervert Usui," she exclaimed, leaning her head away from him. He prevented her by catching her head and pulling it back facing him. He gazed at her eyes intently until she felt uncomfortable, though she stood her ground and met his gaze squarely.

"Thank you, Ayuzawa."

"F-for what?" She asked with a blush.

"For being you. For coming into my life. For everything. For being my everything," he said sincerely, causing her heart to swell with love and her face to heat some more.

"S-stop saying embarrassing things, idiot Usui," she stammered, looking away.

'_I'm so happy. Damn it, why am I still embarrassed?'_

"I love you, too, Ayuzawa," he answered teasingly.

"Idiot."

While she might continue to call him names, they were both aware that those names were more of an endearment rather than of their actual meanings. She was glad that he understood and even accepted her inability to convey her feelings properly.

"Thank you, too, for being the person that you are, Usui," she said, bashfully looking at his eyes.

Usui was shocked at the unexpected admittance. A light blush appeared in his cheeks.

"You're so cute, Ayuzawa," he teased while smirking happily.

"Sh-shut up! Anyway, let me sit properly so we can have lunch," she deadpanned as she tried to move away from his lap.

"It's okay. You eat your lunch while staying right here," he said, tightening his embrace.

"You don't have your lunch?"

When he shook his head, she sighed and opened her lunch box.

"Here. It's not much but…" she said with a blush as she offered food at him. She blushed all the more when she saw his shocked face, no doubt not expecting her uncharacteristic action. "If you don't want…"

Misaki didn't finish her words as he took a bite and then kissed her nose as soon as he had chewed the food.

"You're really sly, Ayuzawa."

She ignored his words as she also ate. She was embarrassed, alright, and he was making it worse. However, she was also glad that she could do something for him. After all, it was always him who was making her something to eat.

"You need energy."

"To face the student population? You're right," he said with a chuckle. He had been nagged by a lot of students, especially boys, asking him what he saw in her or if he was bewitched or something the like. Of course they immediately backed away when a deadly aura surrounded him. They would never understand what he saw in her or on what she could offer, but he wanted it that way. The complexity of the demon president of Seika High during school hours and maid after class, and the real person in between, was for him and him alone to have the pleasure of knowing and discovering.

Misaki only nodded in agreement to Usui's words as she contemplated about something.

"I wonder how your fangirls are taking the news in."

"Don't worry. I'll protect you from any attacks from them."

"That's not what I'm thinking. I'm worried about their feelings. No doubt they are hurt."

He chuckled as he shook his head.

"As expected of you. Worrying about others instead of yourself again, aren't you?"

She flushed at his comment.

"You worry enough for me so I don't have to anymore. Besides, we couldn't really help it. It's not like we're trying to hurt people on purpose."

"My valiant girlfriend. Always trying to protect others including her boyfriend from those who she is also trying to protect," he said with a teasing smile.

"Sh-shut up. I told you before, I will protect you, too."

"That's why you're my valiant girlfriend."

She looked away in embarrassment. Her fingers itched to hit him for saying such embarrassing thing, but she controlled herself. Besides, her embarrassment stemmed more at the fact that she was happy. She really needed to learn how to properly deal with her happiness caused by him.

"You know, I think I'm going to forget my lunch from now on so that I will not only share with my girlfriend but also be feed by my girlfriend," Usui commented after chewing the food she offered absent-mindedly.

"You wish," she snapped.

Chuckling, he held her chin and surprised her with a kiss. He insisted for her to open her mouth, and when she did, he plunged his tongue inside. She was breathing heavily when he let go.

"You know what, I think I like it better if my girlfriend will feed me by her mouth," he commented as he licked his lips.

Her eyes widened at his comment.

"Y-you…"

The food she had just put in her mouth before he kissed her was gone.

'_He ate it?'_

Her face flamed. She covered her face with her hands as thoughts whirled in her head.

"Idiot."

"I'll do the same if you want," he coaxed.

She thought she'd overheat with his comment. He was teasing her, she knew it.

"Here."

She removed her hands from her face to look at him, and watched with trepidation as he placed a food in his mouth. She shook her head and leaned away when he leaned close.

"N-no…No way."

He pouted childishly. When she continued to shake her head in a no, he gave her the puppy eyed look. She gasped. He was being unfair!

"You…ugh fine! Annoying outer-space alien!"

Defeated, she leaned close to him and opened her mouth when he kissed her.

"Happy now?" She snapped as soon as the episode was over. She rolled her eyes when he grinned at her. "Stupid alien. Let's go now."

Hand in hand, they left the rooftop. For the first time, they held hands in front of the gawking students. Determined, she didn't pull her hand away even though she fidgeted every once in a while. Besides, every time she fidgeted, he would squeeze her hand, silently giving her courage. So with head held high and a slight blush in her cheeks, she allowed him to proudly show everyone that she was his and he was hers. Their secret was finally revealed, and they had nothing to do except to move on and face everything together.

* * *

><p>-x-<p>

* * *

><p><em>-Wakas-<em>

* * *

><p>-x-<p>

* * *

><p>AN: And that's another story for our favorite couple. My next update? I can't say when, but once I do, it will be _As One_. Got to read what I have written in this story first, naturally, and whenever I can do that, you'll just have to wait ;)

By the way, thanks for the concern about my health. I'm doing better now compared last time, and I hope it will continue to be so until I'm fully recovered, because sick or not, I still have to go to work and attend my classes :(

So until next time, folks!

_-Arvendell-_

_13 August 2011_

_7:30 PM_


End file.
